


Something There

by alyeskagrace



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyeskagrace/pseuds/alyeskagrace
Summary: Your heart raced in your ears as you hit your palms against your thighs in frustration. "Why am I acting like such an idiot all of a sudden?" You practically gasped, still trying to catch your breath. "God, he's just Kylo!"Madame Bouche laughed behind you, while Mrs. Potts, the gentler soul, looked up at you kindly. "Well, darling, maybe there's just something there that wasn't there before."You laughed through the pressure on your chest, shaking your head as you pressed your now aching hands against your stomach. "Mrs. Potts, I adore you, but I have no idea what you are talking about!""Don't worry," She assured you. "You will."An AU fic with Beast!Kylo and Beauty!Reader.





	Something There

  The light of the full moon shone down and reflected off Amelia’s coat in a blue shimmer. You squinted against the wind blowing past your face, your hands gripping the reins until your knuckles burned white. It was late, too late for you to be out riding in the forest alone guided only by moonlight, but there was no place for self-preservation in your mind. 

  “Mother! Mother!” You screamed, almost choking on your own dry tongue. “Please! Mother!” You had been out here so long, with absolutely no sign of her, and while Amelia did carry you consistently in one direction, you were beginning to wonder if even she was lost as the trees closed in closer around you.

  Just as you were drawing back on Amelia’s reins, she led you swiftly out of the mass of trees and onto a small trail, the end of which glowed with gold firelight. You leaned forward, your eyes widening as the castle in front of you came into view.

  It was massive, standing tall and unwelcoming, blacking out the entire horizon. As you approached it, the leftt tower even blacked out the majority of the moonlight, leaving only one single spotlight shining down onto a small stable just outside the gate. You took a deep, steadying breath, staring up at the huge, dark castle which seemed to eclipse all hope you had of finding your mother safe and happy. Whatever lived here, it couldn’t be good. You climbed off the saddle as Amelia shoved her head into the feed trough near the stable and neared the door anyway, thinking that you had to at least try.

  The grand door stood tall before you, and as you reached out to touch the knocker, it swung open suddenly, a gust of wind blowing up from behind you and making your dress rise up high on your thighs. Inside the dark foyer, somewhere, someone whistled.

  “Hello? Who’s there?” You called out, pressing your skirt back down onto your legs hurriedly. “Hello?”

  You heard a call back, distant, distinctly not the whistler but still promising. You stared around the large room, the corners of it so pitch black you couldn’t see that they ever ended. Taking a deep steadying breath, you closed your eyes and counted down, slowly, your hands shaking at your sides. 

  “1, 2, 3…”

  The stranger called out again, and you thought the sound came from somewhere to the right of you.

  “...4, 5, 6, 7…”

  There was another gust of wind; this time from the opposite direction, not only shifting your skirt again so your hands had to slap down to keep your butt from being exposed but, more importantly, blowing the door shut behind you. You jumped into the air and let out a small squeak at the loud bang. There was a sound like someone tapping on glass in one of the rooms to your left. You stared in the direction of it for a long moment before counting again.

  “...8, 9…”

  A rustle in the rooms above you, a sound like furniture scraping the floor.

  “10!”

  Your eyes snapped open, and you took off to the right, screaming “Hello?”s every time you lost the direction of the disembodied voice you followed. Soon enough, you came just one room away. 

  “Beauty!” Your mother’s voice called.

  Your heart almost stopped. “Mom! Oh, just give me a minute, I’ll be right in!” You felt blindly at the walls of the pitch black, desperately empty room, looking for a door handle. “Fuck,” you muttered under your breath when you accidentally caught your nail on a dip in the paneling. “If I only had a damn light…”

  “Well, you’re in luck, Madame!” A voice next to you cheered, making you jump back against the wall behind you. Suddenly, the room was filled with a golden light. It was, in fact, very empty, except for three items: A miniature grandfather clock, a teapot, and a candelabra.

  The last of which was  _ dancing _ . Literally, actually dancing. Spinning in circles and waltzing alone, just before finishing with a jump and formal bow. 

  You blinked, horrified, and immediately pushed yourself onto your feet. As you did, your shoulder banged an entire doorknob so hard it drew blood. You cursed under your breath but quickly wrapped your hand around it and swung the door open. 

  “Madame! Are you alr-”

  But you quickly slammed the door behind you, sure you were going insane. More importantly, though, a window made of slightly more than a barred hole in the wall shed light in a perfect circle around the woman you loved most in the world: your wild-eyed, neurotic mother. 

  Your heart jumped into your throat, and you reached out for her, quickly hurrying over to try your hardest to hug her through the bars of the cell she was locked in.

  “Oh, my Beauty!” She sobbed, and you rubbed her back as she grabbed your face through the bars. There was a noise somewhere in the castle behind you, rooms away, and suddenly her face grew horrified, her jaw hanging slack as she stared into your eyes. “You’ve got to leave, Beauty! You must! He - Oh God! - He can’t see you! You have to hide!”

  “Hide from who? What are you talking about? There's no one else here, Mother!” But she just screamed over you, urging you to hide in one the cells next to her. “No, mother, I- How long have you been here? Have you checked this lock? Can we pick it?”

  “Madame!” The candelabra called from the other room, his voice muffled by the thick walls, and your mind spun as you tried to wrap your head around the scene you were in. “Madame  _ Beauty _ ! The Master-”

  There was a loud bang and crash only a few yards away, and you jumped back against the bars. Your mother wrapped her arms around your neck and sobbed, her ghostly white hands shaking.

  “The Master will see you now!”

  And with that, the door in front of you splintered into a hundred pieces.


End file.
